vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle (Pony World)
|-|Unicorn= |-|Alicorn= |-|Rainbow Powered = |-|Humanoid Form = |-|Midnight Sparkle = Summary Twilight Sparkle 'is the main character of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and is the most powerful of the Mane 6. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least''' 8-A''' | 7-A | At least 7-A | High 7-A. 4-C via a specific hax | At least High 7-A | Likely High 7-A, '''possibly '''higher | 10-B '''physically, '''higher with Magic | 7-A Name: Twilight Sparkle Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Late Teens to early 20s Classification: Unicorn/Alicorn/Human Powers and Abilities: Teleportation, Telekinesis, Hypnosis, Transmutation, can make in-animate objects and later even small living creatures appear from nothing, can bring in-animate objects to life, minor Time Manipulation, can negate certain shapeshifting, can shoot projectile blasts, has a spell that can force others to love and want a specific living or non-living thing just by looking at it, has Dark Magic which can alter the appearance and properties of places and people, can cast protective magic shields of varying size from slightly bigger than her to larger than a building, can change a thing's eating habits, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Self-Levitation | Flight, can temporarily freeze people in place to make them do nothing but speak for an extended period of time, Elemental Manipulation (including freeze rays and fire beams), Transmutation on a much larger scale, can change the DNA of another and herself, also food habit changing on a much larger scale, can now transfer one's good habits to that of another, which can even cause the other to change into the original creature | When with the other Elements of Harmony, she has the ability to banish people to the moon, turn them into inescapable stone, and has small-scale reality warping as she can reverse the effects of a reality warper (Discord) | Power is greatly expanded from her regular Alicorn form, can now fly at high speeds and shoot building sized lasers with ease. Has Teleportation that can take her across an entire continent. | Can give the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, even the Alicorns, Unlimited Flight, Forcefields | A slightly more powerful version of the previous, now can summon a giant spiritual Alicorn to aid in battle | All the powers of a teenage girl, can grow wings, ears and a tail through the magic of friendship or playing music, Telekinesis | Flight, can tear open holes between dimensions and shoot large beams of energy. Theoretically also has the same powers of Sunset Shimmer's Demon Form. Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Her strength greatly exceeds Spike's), possibly City level with the Secretariat Comet (Overpowered and easily defeated Base Form Queen Chrysalis) | Mountain level+ (Should be roughly on par with the other Alicorns, if not slightly below due to her transformation being recent) | At least Mountain level+ (Defeated Night Mare Moon with little trouble) | Large Mountain level (Was shown to be equal to Lord Tirek at the time, who had the strength of most of Equestria's ponies and Discord. Is far stronger than her regular Alicorn form). Star level via a specific hax ability (She can move the Sun with ease, but this does not seem to translate to destructive abilities) | At least Large Mountain level (Easily defeated Full Power Tirek, who had not only his previously mentioned power, but Twilight's roughly equal power on top of it) | Likely Large Mountain level (Was strong enough to overpower and defeat the Dazzlings, who were able to barely defeat the previous power), possibly higher | Human level (Is just a mere teenage girl). Higher with magic (Was able to overpower Gloriosa who could overpower the Mane 5 and Sunset Shimmer in anthro at the same time) | Mountain level+ (Manifests the power of the Mane 6, which showed in the original movie to be on par with the Elements of Harmony) Speed: Peak Human (About as fast as a real life pony can get) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Princess Luna) | Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic | Normal Human (Can run about the top speed of the average human), potentially higher when in anthro | Likely Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Lifted a rock bigger than she was) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Average Human, Class 1 with magic (Lifted a large rock) | Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ+ | Class PJ+ | At least Class PJ+ | Class EJ | Class EJ | Likely Class EJ | Class H | Class EJ Durability: At least''' Multi-City Block level''' (Was able to tank a Sonic Rainboom happening right next to her) | Mountain level+ (Should only be slightly weaker than Celestia and the other Alicorns)| Unknown | Large Mountain level (Tanked several hard hits from Lord Tirek, including a point-blank laser of comparable size to her's and a headbutt through a mountain at full speed) | At least Large Mountain level (Withstood Tirek's full power attack like it was nothing) | Possibly Large Mountain level (Was able to withstand attacks from the Dazzlings) | Wall level (Tanked Pinkie Pie's explosions at close range) potentially up to Large Mountain level when using the magic of friendship or in anthro because it was able to tank a full power attack from Sunset Shimmer, and she was using the Element of Magic. | Mountain level+ (Manifests the power of the Mane 6, which showed in the original movie to be on par with the Elements of Harmony) Stamina: Average | Above Average | Undeterminable | Superhuman | Likely Superhuman | Likely Superhuman | Average | Likely Superhuman Range: A few dozen meters with her magic | Slightly farther than previous due to stronger magic, can reach across an entire castle | Can stretch across a entire Town with ease | Solar System level, as she can move the Sun with ease | Was able to stretch across all of Equestria | Same as the previous | A few feet or so in front of her with punches and kicks. Standard Equipment: Herself, her Element of Harmony which is Magic, and her Rainbow Power chest Intelligence: Is stated to be a Genius several times, figured out and finished a spell that not even the legendary Star Swirl could complete, and he was considered one of the greatest unicorns of all time. Weaknesses: Is overly organized to the point of insanity, has OCD and can be driven to madness if one thing doesn't go her way | Has not quite mastered flying yet (By Season 5 this is no longer an issue) | Requires help from either the other 3 Alicorns or from the other Mane 6/Sunset Shimmer to gain this power | Is just a regular human in this state, not powerful | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Want It, Need It Spell:' Can force those to adore anything this is cast on just by looking at it. *'Apples-to-Oranges:' Can transform anything into an orange *'Gravity Spell:' Can flip gravity to any way she pleases *'Come-to-life Spell:' Brings in-animate objects to life. Many spells do not have names, but they are stated in her Powers section. Key: Unicorn Form | Alicorn Form | Elements of Harmony | W/ All Alicorn Magic | Rainbow Power | Rainbow Power w/ Sunset Shimmer | Equestria Girls Human form, w/ Power of Friendship/Anthro form | Midnight Sparkle Note: It has been confirmed that the Sun of Equestria is the same size as our own, despite that it revolves around the Earth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Star Butterfly (SVTFOE) Star's Profile Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:My Little Pony Category:Animals Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Princesses Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4